


Our Little Victories

by ToxikCherrys16



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love at First Sight, Pregnancy, Sweet Ben Solo, Teacher Rey (Star Wars), Unrequited Crush, Writer Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxikCherrys16/pseuds/ToxikCherrys16
Summary: Anyone who says sunshine brings happiness has never danced in the rain - Unknown. Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Our Little Victories

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys and girls. This is my first attempt at a Star Wars fic, and I’d never watched any of the movies (except TFA about 4 years ago, and I think I fell asleep through it) before Lockdown. Just said ’screw it’ to my mama, and we binge watched all 9 movies over the course of a couple weeks (she’s a care worker, so she’s been working throughout the pandemic), and I can now say I am a fan. I even have another SW fic already written. That’s gonna come around Christmas/New Years
> 
> Anyway, I hope everybody’s okay with everything going on in the world. To people who may have read Ashes Like Snow, I promise I’m working on the next chapter, but I learned pretty quick, that my medical knowledge has mostly come from the TV and anatomy books I haven’t picked up in years. I’ve got a lot of the chapter done though.
> 
> Thanks to everybody who’s reviewed, commented, favourited, and all that jazz.
> 
> Please R&R/comment if you want.
> 
> T.C
> 
> PS. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!
> 
> PPS. Trigger warnings include pregnancy and infertility.
> 
> ~oOo~

Ben knew from the moment he set eyes on Rey that, one day, that would be the woman he married. He’d been seven at the time, already taller than all the other students his age – and even some of the kids in the years above – ears too big, too awkward and shy... But he fell in love. He fell in love with her wonky three buns that she’d obviously done herself, and the smile that seemed to radiate around the room, like sunshine.

It took him years to build up the confidence to talk to her. He’d left little presents on her desk, learned how to make origami animals, bought her her first Christmas present, just to see her light up in that smile that he loved. He was there to witness the change in her clothes and health when she was taken away from Unkar Plutt and placed with Maz Kanata.

When he was thirteen – and seeming to grow closer to six foot with every step he took – he was still trying to talk to her. He’d tried a few times, but he never got further then ‘hi,’ because as soon as she said it back and smiled at him, he forgot what he wanted to say. He’d just blush and look down at his feet. Why would someone like Rey be interested in someone like him? He was lanky, still hadn’t grown into his ears, and hadn’t been able to have a proper conversation with her without making a fool out of himself or tripping over his words, like he did his feet. It was much easier to leave things on her desk or sneak them into her bag.

For Valentine’s Day, he’d decided to do something special. Ben had been online, searching for creative ideas for gifts, and come across roses made out of ribbon, so of course, he had to try it. He bought what he needed, stole his dad’s lighter, and got to work; only burning himself a few times. He felt proud about that. He’d got to school early, and hid one of the roses in her locker, set another on her desk, and sat nervously waiting for other people to arrive.

Rey entered homeroom with her friends Rose and Finn, with the rose from her locker tucked behind her ear. She had an almost giddy smile on her face when she spotted another one on her desk, and she was almost certain she knew who it was from. She just wished that he had the confidence to actually talk to her.

She waited for him to say something throughout the day, but Ben never said anything. All he did was look down at his book when she looked over her shoulder at the shy boy. He was almost painfully shy, while Rey was energetic and bubbly.

But by the time lunch rolled around, Rey was torn between being furious that Ben hadn’t acted up on his feelings and smiling at the effort he’d put into his gifts. She’d found more ribbon and paper roses in her locker when she’d gone to put some of her books away to collect others, some had ended up in her bag, and even more at the lunch table where she ate with her friends.

Finn, Rose and Poe had found it funny at first, to watch Rey blush at every one she found, but now they were wondering just how long her admirer had spent planning and making her gifts. However, Rey wasn’t paying attention to their conversation as she watched Ben walk across the cafeteria with his ginger friend, Hux – God help you if you called him Armitage – and decided it was now or never.

The young brunette pushed away from the table and almost marched up to her target; who was a good half-foot taller than her, if not more. She felt tiny next to him, but she gathered her courage with every step she took until she was stood in front of him. Without even stopping to think it through, she grabbed Ben by his t-shirt, pulled him down to her level, and kissed him in front of everybody.

It had been a long time coming, and in his head, Ben Solo was jumping for joy at the turn of events, but on the outside, he had no idea what to do. And after a short – but furious – talk with himself, he decided to put his hands on her waist, even though he was internally yelling at himself to wrap his arms round her instead.

When Rey pulled back, both the teenagers had goofy smiles on their faces, and the ringing silence that followed was only broken when Poe stood up and yelled, “I knew it,” before he started clapping and whistling at the blushing pair. It didn’t take long for everybody to go back to what they were doing before.

“Been wanting you to do that for a while, Solo. Decided I better take matters into my own hands. Who knows how long it would have taken you.” Rey whispered, releasing his t-shirt and turning to return to her original table. After a few seconds, she looked back over her shoulder to see Ben still rooted in the same place, “Well, come along, Solo.”

And that was how it started. From that day on, Ben and Hux joined the table of friends, and they were soon joined by Gwen Phasma and Paige – Rose’s older sister. They went out bowling, ice skating, the cinema, or any other activity they could think of at least once a week, and they soon found out that Ben had a dark, dry sense of humour. He had found his friends and wasn’t afraid to be who he really was.

People around them called them ‘relationship goals.’ They’d do homework together in the library, went to concerts together, and it wasn’t unusual for people to find them in their own little bubble on a bench before school. Two people who seemed like polar opposites, two people who shouldn’t work, but that’s exactly what made it effortless. Their personalities meshed together perfectly, with enough differences and similarities to make them interesting.

By the time they graduated, Rey and Ben had been going strong for five years. It was also on that day, as they were waiting to get their diplomas, that Ben blurted out ‘marry me,’ while holding out a red ribbon rose and his grandmas ring. It wasn’t the most traditional marriage proposal, but Rey didn’t care. She just broke out into a wide smile, threw her arms round his neck, and brought him in for a kiss.

“Yes.” She whispered, as she pulled away, “Now. Today. We’re already dressed for it, and our friends and family are here too. End of a chapter, so to speak. As one door closes, another must take its place.”

Ben smiled as her slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her again, but then he seemed to realize something. “Did you just quote Doctor Who to me?”

“Maybe.”

Getting their diplomas went smoothly – even if Ben did shake his head as Rey jumped up and down after the roll of paper was in her hand – photos were taken with their friends and family, and then came the bombshell of a trip to the courthouse to elope. Their was only a quick trip home for Rey to pick up her bouquet of ribbon roses that she’d saved through the years and Maz to let her borrow a necklace.

The ceremony was short and sweet, Maz and Leia started crying, and if anybody asked, Han was tearing up because of his allergies, not that anybody believed that particular lie. They had pizza in celebration and spent the night in a hotel; deciding that they would have a proper honeymoon later on. Ben would later argue that Rey had coerced him into a trip to Disney World, but he was really a big kid on the inside.

For college, they rented a tiny one bedroom apartment a few miles away from campus. Rey found it highly amusing that Ben had to duck every time he walked through the doors unless he wanted to smack his head on the frames. He’d always put on an unamused expression, but in reality, he loved hearing Rey laugh.

They’d talked about kids, and both agreed that they wanted them at some point, however they weren’t in any rush. If it happened, it happened, but they were more focused on their education for the time being. This agreement didn’t stop them from practicing though.

But as the years went on, they’d started to lose hope. Rey had gone on to teaching kindergarten classes and Ben wrote books under the pseudonym, Kylo Ren, and they were loving life, but they had really hoped that there would be a child on the way by the time they turned twenty five. They’d bought a house, assigned – and decorated – the room that would become the nursery, bought toys, books and clothes, but they were still missing the most crucial thing – an actual child.

Every time Rey even got the slightest feeling of nausea, cravings, tiredness, a missed period, she would be straight down to the pharmacy to buy a test. She’d even staggered taking the tests before to see if that made any difference, but they all came out negative.

And every time those words ‘not pregnant’ appeared on the little screen, Ben would come up and hold Rey close to his chest as she cried. He cried too as she wrapped her arms round his torso; creating a wet stain on his t-shirt as she sobbed her heart out. This ritual would then end with them spooning in bed until she fell asleep.

Teachers at the kindergarten Rey worked asked when she was going to start having kids of her own. She always came up with some sort of excuse – ‘we’re not ready for them yet,’ or ‘a couple more years’ – and it killed her every time she told one of them. Some were supportive of the ‘choice,’ while others were downright cruel; calling her selfish, implying that Ben would start wandering if she didn’t give him a child soon, or that she was getting ‘too old.’ Was twenty seven considered ‘old’ now?

Their friends and family knew of their struggle, and they were kind enough not to ask about children. Leia and Maz had held Rey as she broke down, asking if something was wrong with her, while Han and Chewie took Ben to work on the Falcon, just so they could get him away from the heart wrenching sobs of Rey blaming herself and her abuse in the early years of her being in the system.

In private, they talked about IVF, adoption and surrogacy as an option, and they even went to a fertility clinic to have tests in the hopes of getting answers. To see if something really was wrong with either of them. But the results said they were both healthy and there was no underlying issue with either of them.

Together, they decided that they’d keep trying until their anniversary. Ten years since they graduated. Ten years since they decided to elope at the courthouse. Ten years since they started their next chapter. Their next adventure.

However, before they could even comprehend how it happened, June 18th seemed to be upon them. The months had passed quicker than they’d hoped, and Rey felt like she’d been hit by a freight train when her phone reminded her that their anniversary was only a week away. She felt sick just at the thought of giving up on her dream. Not that there was anything wrong with any of their back-up options, but she’d always dreamed of carrying a child; watching as her body grew to accommodate and Ben running his hands over her bump. And she’d wanted to do it naturally if she could.

The night before, they bought their final test on their way home. It was with heavy hearts that they did it, and Rey stood crying in the middle of the aisle; the box held tightly in her hands. Needless to say, they had a subdued evening. They cuddled on the couch, watching movies they’d seen a thousand times before; both dreading and anticipating the next day.

So, in the morning, the couple sat on the bathroom floor while the tests rested on the counter. Neither of them wanted to look when the timer went off, but they knew they were just prolonging the inevitable. Whatever result was on the screen would still be there, even if it was five minutes or five hours until they checked.

With a deep breath, Ben reached up to grab the white sticks. It was now or never, and their stress was just mounting up the longer they waited. Good news or bad, it was better to get it over and done with. Rey took one of the tests with a shaking hand, and turned it over.

Tears started rolling down her cheeks, and the hand not holding the test, flew to her mouth. Ben put his arms round her shaking body as she tried to control her sobs. After years of trying, years of heartbreak and tears, finally that little screen held the word they’d been longing for – positive.


End file.
